Bloody Kisses
by Elizabeta Jehrose
Summary: What would you say, if I told you there were monsters out there? Waiting. Thriving. Living. Breathing.. A girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng is seeing inhuman beasts that appear only for one thing. Human Blood... She is the only one that can stop the Reign of Monsters, but there is a certain blonde haired beast who is eager to help ... AU
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness envelopes, swallows, entangles_

 _A deadly creature of the night_

 _Moon shines, casts, eerily glows_

 _Careful darling, I might bite._

What would you say, if I told you there were monsters out there? Waiting. Thriving. Living. Breathing..

You would probaby laugh. Say I was crazy, delirious, demented? Pack me off to an asylum perhaps? It wouldn't help you at all, see? No matter how maniacal you may think I am. It wouldn't change a thing.

There will be a day, a day that the moon would turn red. Not that uncanny orange – strawberry palaver you see in an eclipse. Red as the reddest thing you have ever set your eyes on. Red as a rose, red as a ruby, red as a cherry. Red as blood…

On that day will they strike, they will creep up from the depths of the Earth, the shadows of the deep night. Monsters, beasts, the nightmares of your own nightmares. The boogeyman is weak comapared to them, your childhood fantasies of fairies with their sparkling little wands are mere toys to them. Like comparing an infant to a geriatric old man. Puny. Torpid. Worthless.

But maybe, maybe if you are special, you may see a certain specimen of their kind, bloodthirsty and brutal, but beautiful in their own little way. This is such a tale. A wondrous tale of a romance not to be. A romanced detested by one side, but much more affectionately embraced by another. You have probably heard one like it, but who knows, maybe this one will be different. Read ahead. If you dare..

 _Born of terrors, beasts and hate,_

 _Can you feel so alive, when you know you're dead?_

 _Can love thrive without a beating heart?_

 _Passion filled with fear and dread._

I legit loved this chapter and so you know, all words are mine, including the poem, which I know was horrible, but I loved writing it. The chapter is short simply because it's the beginning but complain in the reviews. Ciao darlings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive all yea readers of the first chapter, there have been some slight mishaps in the process of this story, including computer breakdowns, which makes me rewrite this chapter seven times. Please enjoy. I hope the next chapter will come as speedily as this one. Just kidding…**

If there was a night like this one, you must have lived a long time, the winds howled and the trees creaked and groaned like in pain, while the rest of the little town took cover. Everyone but a small teenage girl. Indigo hair as smooth as silk. Skin as white as snow. Lips as red as blood. Eyes as blue as forget-me-nots. She walked headstrong against the pounding gale that should have blown her petite frame away long since. She moved as if she floated of the ground and seemed like she hadn't notice the storm whipping around. Her clothes were tight and clung to her body like a leech, showing of her womanly figure. Her stature seemed fearless, but you could see in her eyes the tiniest glimmer of fear, just edging into her.

The girl's name was Marinette. Marinette Dupain – Cheng. Marinette lived in the town of Parisylvania, by now; you should know she isn't any normal town girl. This girl is different, she's type of different that would make you wonder why she lives amongst us ordinary people, but most people don't regard her speciality as a gift but rather as a danger to them.

When she was a younger, Marinette was a favorite among the town folk. She was sweet, kind, caring a great listener and an amazing friend. Her parents Tom and Sabrina owned the towns' best boulangerie and Mari was more than willing to share any of her small treats and titbits with the people she met. She ran errands for the bakery and everyone welcomed her and her goods to their homes with welcoming arms. Not to mention she was talented, although she wasn't the only and she certainly was the youngest of her age, she was an amazing seamstress. Her clothes were worn well across the small town and everyone came raging to her for the latest lines and fashion advice. She sang and danced as she did anything and everyone loved her, but as she grew older… things changed. She changed.

It all started with the nightmares, the mind numbing, bone chilling nightmares that she told, icing the hearts of adults and terrorising the minds of children. Then came the visions, Marinette could be just casually strolling along the street and then she would perceive strange beasts, vague caricatures that growled and ran amok the people who seem oblivious of the strange misshappened creatures. Though, not all were ugly, some, though seemingly vicious and heartless were beautiful like humans but... different.

What did they do? Marinette never knew, though she had a pretty good idea. Every time she saw them, the next day some people were missing or sick or weak or... just lying on the floor. Dead. A lot of the weak or sick ones just had two punctures in their neck, but the dead ones seems brutally assaulted, few solely had tiny slits in their neck at the front, most were punctured everywhere, it was horrifying and the inhabitants of Parisylvania had begun to get agitated and terrified. Most had boarded up their small wooden houses and tried to get out of the city. All who did died hours later.

Marinette had tried telling them about the idiosyncratic deviation and articulating the animosity of the situation, but none would pay heed to her hesitant and fretful shouts, but in times of this voluminous requisite ( **so many beautiful big words. I love it Teehee** ) the population left in the near desolate city needed to pour their anguish out to someone, or rather unleash it like a wild, overzealous dog. When Mari had finally obtained their small, but useful none the less, attention, she had immediately attempted to elucidate on the authenticity that they were in a horrible situation that will only become worse and affect them before it affected the rest of the world and then it would only stop till the last drop of human blood had vanished from the face of the Earth.

It all started with them and if they didn't work together, the evil would eventually destroy them and then move on, not caring if they had family or children, it would rip them to shreds and lick up their life source with every ounce of happiness and satisfaction that they would use to tear their food open when they were starving and hungry.

The townsfolk paid no heed. They stoned her, called her a witch and worse and stormed her little apartment where she lived. In the end, she had shut up and became a little shadow, melted into the darkness and became one with the night. She was calm in the face of a storm and when she heard the wails of yet another victim of the evil she remained stout faced and unsmiling. The peculiar thing was that the evil left her alone. She had once seen the black deformities with their scarlet aura's try to surround her but as she had closed her eyes and waited for death, they had not struck. She felt a cold scraping on her shoulder and heard their anguished cries then they departed leaving her on her own in the middle of a deserted alley. For some reason she had felt resentment and a colossal amount of fury and depression but she had brushed it off and walked back to her parent's bakery silently wondering the reason of their sudden flight.

Marinette had long since been forgotten by the townsfolk, knowing that if she ever crossed their path again, she would meet a face worse than death, but for some reason the mayor of the little town, Monsieur Dubois had employed her as the seamstress of his daughter. Chloe Arabelle Dubois.

You might find a girl that looks like Mademoiselle Chloe, acts like her, speaks like her but you will never find a human being on this small Earth with a heart as black and as vile as the miniature she-devil. With her yellow, straw like hair and watery blue eyes, Chloe had the stereotypical European look. You might have noticed a small beauty in her if it wasn't for the dry skin which is the cause of excessive and obsessive powdering, the layers and layers of make – up, the fact that she reeked of ' _au du toilette_ ' meaning 'she smelled like a toilet' and the general malevolent impression that hung on your skin even when you were 50 feet away from her. Marinette hated her, hate might be a strong word to use but nevertheless appropriate. If there was an emotion more than hate that was probably what Marinette felt towards Chloe, because the amount of abhorrence between the both of them would most likely be more than then the total quantity odium Hitler felt towards the Jews. That's a lot of hate.

Chloe was a girl who would fire you in a heartbeat with a smile plastered on her face and a spring and skip in her step and if this person was someone that was the only source of income to their family and their family consisted of grandparents, cousins, siblings, children, siblings children and then their husbands side, then you probably can't imagine how utterly delightful it would be to fire a person that was relatively well of. Am I making a point or should I elaborate more? I think I will do so, I know how much you all love Chloe so enlightening you on her extremely pleasant antics should certainly make your day.

Aha, let's start on the events that you could do that would make our favorite Chloe despise you and fire you in an instant. There's

Touching her clothes

Touching her at all

Have you touch any male figure she likes

Messing up an order

Breathing too loudly

Talking too loudly

Not appearing before her in less than a second

Making her wait for something for more than two seconds (so generous)

Etc.

 **No** _(English, Spanish and Italian)_ , **Non** _(French)_ , **Bú shì** _(chinese)_ , **Nein** _(german)_ , **Lie** _(japanese)_ , **O'hi** _(greek)_ , **Não** _(Portuguese)_ , **Net** _(Russian)._ Okay. I think you get it but for the record, No. This is not about Chloe, this about Marinette and someone else whose name will remain classified until further notice, but mostly about Marinette.

Marinette strutted up obstinately to the large, white marble mansion, scowling half- heartedly as she turned sharply to walk to the small side door that was located just out of sight, hidden behind carefully and artistically placed vines and bent her head to clamber inside, shutting out the world in one swift move.

She weaved around the hot and bothered workers, who barely acknowledged her and smoothly glided into room after room. Clambering up small, broken wooden stairs she reached her tiny room and heaving a sigh, went inside and flopped on her mattress. Yes she doesn't have a bed only a small mattress. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and groaning loudly, she yelled,

"Go away."

"Hi to you too." Said a smiling voice.

Marinette shot up and ran to the door, "Alya!" she yelled

"Who else would it be, you're too antisocial to have any other friends." She replied.

"Hey?" pouted Marinette.

"What, it's true." She smirked.

"You know all the things I see?" Marinette questioned Alya.

Alya shuddered at the terrifying memories that stirred up, "Please don't let me go through that horror again. I couldn't sleep for a week."

"I just want to do something about it you know? I'm the only one who can see them. Maybe it's my destiny." Mari dreamily stated, her eyes fixed on the gale outside. She glided to the small balcony she had requested specially and looked towards the Dark Forest where she knew all the monsters lived. "Maybe it's my destiny…"

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest, far away.

"But Father…" pleaded a shadowy figure.

"No my son, I forbid you to do something, it would only lead to our destruction." Shouted another, before leaving in a flash.

"I just feel like I need to do something about it, I think it's my destiny." Whispered the first voice, the sound fading away into the darkness. The human like shape looked towards the town, spying a white marble building and staring fixedly at a jutted out balcony where he could vaguely see a human shape staring at the exact spot. He sighed and brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes, before racing into the shadows.

Done. Hallelujah. All mistakes are entirely mine and I apologise for both them and the mistakes of this chapter. Ciao darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys unfavorite or unfollow. I totally understand. This kind of behaviour is unacceptable. What kind of a writer doesn't write in two million weeks, for a story that has barely got 2,000 words? Forgive me o people of the earth and let me reclaim your faith by writing an awesome chapter. It probably wouldn't be that great, but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette was pissed off. Chloe had just sprung a massive fit. How was this girl going to be 18 in 3 weeks and future Mayor of this humble town? If there isn't a new mayor elected by the time she turns 22 (which is Chloe's coming of age to take her father's place) she was going to move to Bulgaria, wherever that was. The fiendish human being had just laid an order for 50 dresses by the next marketing day, which left poor Marinette with just the weekend to make another collection for the horrifying excuse for a human. She wished the monsters could take her or better yet Chloe. Mayor Bourgeois was a weak minded man that was blinded in grief at the loss of his beautiful yet cruel wife, Alexia who had raised Chloe to be the kind of person she was today. If not for her status, Chloe might have been ruling the town already; as she had her father wound around her little finger. If Chloe did not get what she required she would throw one of her may, many famous tantrums, her father would eventually succumb to her pitiful shouts and screams and request for her to be given whatever she pleased.

Marinette had been thoroughly perplexed when Chloe had discarded her previous works and demanded a new set; the absurdity of the situation was scandalous. Why take gorgeous, hand sewed, freshly made garments and dispose of them after just one fitting? It was bizarre. Marinette had to go and find Madame Tikki, her mentor when she had left home and a village supplier of fabric and cloths. It was just a 5 minute walk away, but Marinette was still annoyed. Now that she had to make Mrs Chloe an entirely new wardrobe, she would have less time to ponder the thoughts that kept her up at night. Why she saw the monstrosities and nobody else didn't. Well nobody else but Madame Tikki.

Marinette reached the shop door and pushed it open sharply as the hinges would get jammed if you didn't, she strutted up to the oak counter and went into the little side door that led to the store room of the humble fabric shop. There she spotted Madame Tikki carefully arranging different coloured fabrics on shelves.

"Hello Marinette." The woman softly said without turning around. There was a brief pause before the Marinette exhaled loudly and set down her basket on a stool saying,

"I will never surprise you will I Tikki?"

"Of course not, you know better than that." Tikki laughed before she finished her current task and turned around to face the girl. Tikki was an incredibly small woman, middle aged, with a young face that held many laughter lines and wrinkles. She had fair skin with a reddish tint and flaming red hair with black and grey streaks. Despite her ancient disposition and aura, her eyes held a lively and magnificent fire in them. They were large and were so black, they seemed to drink in everything about you; they looked young and spirited but held extensive amounts of knowledge as if she had been there since the dawn of time, yet were born yesterday.

Tikki glided across the room to where Marinette stood. She smiled amicably at the girl and beckoned her with a finger to go to the back of the shop, where her cosy home was tucked away.

"Rose, darling, tend to the counter for me. I have a guest."

She called to a girl with short blonde hair in a pixie cut, wearing a considerable amount of pink, which merely nodded and continued reading a fat paperback.

Tikki led Mari into her tiny living room, and then lowered her petite frame into a large armchair which seemed to swallow her up and gestured for Marinette to sit down on a nearby stool.

"What do you want dear?" Tikki asked softly, "Advice, help, information, Guidance?"

"Well," began Marinette, "since this is a fabric shop, I need some fabric to make Chloe some clothes."

Tikki chuckled, but then her calm expression twisted into one of confusion.

"Didn't you buy some three days ago?" she asked gently.

"Yes but Chloe wants me to make 50 more so, I'm back." Came the reply.

Tikki raised an eyebrow to the enormous quantity of clothes said, but shuffled back into the store with Marinette in tow.

"What would you like dear?" she asked.

"Chloe is throwing a ball so she's looking at silk. So if you have any, silk chiffon or silk charmeuse, silk organza or silk dupuoni. Or maybe if you have the new and most expensive fabric wool satin gabardine?"

"Sorry dear, we're all out of silk." Replied Tikki sadly.

"But you can't be!" Marinette spluttered, "You have a fabric shop; you should have some silk somewhere. Not even shantung or hempcel?"

"Sorry, our next shipment is on the next marketing day. Maybe you could go to the next town."

"But, I'd have to go through the monster woods and it's a 3 hour journey to get there."

"Well, either that or face Chloe's wrath, you know the monsters can't hurt you."

"Yeah Chloe sounds a lot scarier. Oh, well au revoir Tikki, bye Rose."

And with that she was gone.

Going through the woods is a dangerous thing to do for a girl of Marinette's age and beauty. Her looks surpassed most of the townsfolk, but since people rarely saw her face as it was continuously fixed pointedly at her feet, no one really noticed. So far, her only friends were Alya, Madame Tikki, Rose; in a way and the boy who was currently making his way towards her.

"Hi Marinette." Whispered the red faced boy, flipping back his orange hair as he played with his fingers.

"Oh, hello Nathanael." Marinette said, smiling politely, though the exasperation was clearly written on her face at being stopped.

"Are you free?" He asked, nervously, not meeting her eyes.

"Actually, I'm on my way to the next village." She replied, trying to edge away from him.

"Well, sh-sh-shouldn't you b-b-b-b-be going Th-that way?" Nathanael stuttered fumbling with his hair.

"I'm in a hurry, so I'm taking the quickest route through the woods."

"What no!" he exclaimed, "That's where all the invisible bad things come from!"

"I'll be fine, seriously Nathanael."

"I'm not letting you go!" was the firm response.

"Fine!" she snapped and turned around before starting to walk away.

Nathanael rushed to keep up with her, "At least let me walk you ho..."

Marinette turned sharply, panted a fierce punch in his gut, before rushing off into the woods, calling over her shoulder apologetically, "Sorry about that Nathan!" and disappearing from view.

Nathanael rubbed his stomach, before blushing right up to the roots of is hair.

She had called him Nathan.

* * *

 **I'll make the net chapter my top priority for the next few days, but I'm starting a new school, so don't be too quick to judge if it comes out late. I hope this chapter pleads me innocent and I hope you enjoy. Watch out for the next chapter cuz it explains everything that has happened and is going to happen. Ciao Darlings.**


End file.
